For many types of virtualized environments, software defined networking (SDN) managers are used to manage operations. SDN managers provide configuration management for components (e.g., hosts, virtual servers, virtual machines (VMs), data end nodes, etc.) of the virtualized environment. Logical objects represent system components used by an SDN manager in managing the virtual environment (e.g., for managing a virtual network). Logical objects may be managed, such that the life cycle of the logical object is controlled by the SDN manager, or non-managed, such that the life cycle of the logical object is not managed by the SDN manager.